


Ninja indolente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giovane cervo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble che vedono Shikamaru protagonista.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Energia VS indolenza

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 60. Mangiare fuori.

Cap.1 Energia VS indolenza

“Oggi, che ti piaccia oppure no, io e te andremo a mangiare fuori!

Dobbiamo vivere la nostra giovinezza! Godremo di questi momenti!” sbraitò Rock Lee.

Shikamaru socchiuse un occhio, era sdraiato per terra sul pavimento di legno. Intravide qualche nuvola e uno scorcio di cielo oltre la tettoia spiovente. L’ombra di Rock Lee, di fianco a lui a piedi nudi, si proiettava sul suo corpo.

“La trovo una perdita inutile di energie” borbottò.

Lee corrugò la fronte, ispessendo le massicce sopracciglia, si piegò in avanti e se lo caricò in spalla.

“Non perderò neanche un minuto insieme” giurò.

Shikamaru sbuffò.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Stratega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 100. Giochi da tavolo.

Cap.2 Stratega

Naruto si lasciò ricadere sdraiato sul ripiano in legno sotto la tettoia, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa dai disordinati capelli biondi.

“Com’è possibile che tu ai giochi da tavolo non perda mai?” si lamentò.

Shikamaru lo guardò con aria annoiata, sbadigliando.

“Semplice gioco di strategia. Tu vorrai anche diventare Hokage, ma non ne hai molta” borbottò.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi e con un colpo di reni si mise nuovamente seduto.

“M’insegni?” domandò.

Shikamaru inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Posso provare, ma non sono cose che s’imparano alla leggera. Ci vuole predisposizione” ribatté.

“Beh, non dovessi averne, quando sarò Hokage farò di te consigliere” promise Uzumaki.

[104].


	3. Cap.3 Ripicca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 105. "Non sai perdere".  
Shikamaru/Sasuke.

Cap.3 Ripicca

Shikamaru gattonò fino alle spalle di Sasuke, quest’ultimo aveva un’espressione piccata sul volto e le braccia incrociate. Osservava le gocce di pioggia cadere dalla tettoia blu della casa di fronte.

Shikamaru gli avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo, posandogli il mento sulla spalla. Aveva i lunghi capelli neri sciolti e gli occhi liquidi.

“Ancora arrabbiato perché ti ho battuto? Si tratta soltanto di giochi da tavolo” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

“Ci sarà almeno una volta in cui potrò vincerti?” borbottò Sasuke, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Tu non sai perdere” mormorò Shikamaru con voce roca. Gli mordicchiò il labbro. “Potrei farti vincere ad altro” propose.

[102].


	4. Cap.4 Sabbia e sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 54. Sale negli occhi.  
Shikamaru/Gaara.

Cap.4 Sabbia e sale

Shikamaru raggiunse la riva e si lasciò cadere, pesantemente, seduto sulla battigia, si passò le mani sugli occhi arrossati e mugolò.

“Sapevo che non sarei dovuto venire. Non solo ho fatto più moto di quanto ne volessi fare per un anno intero, ma mi è anche entrato del sale negli occhi” si lamentò.

Gaara lo seguì, nuotando con delle vigorose bracciate, e lo raggiunse.

“Pensa positivo. Dopo una giornata faticosa, dormire è ancora più piacevole. Non vedo l’ora di mettermi sotto le coperte” disse.

< Questo mi piace di lui. Dopo anni di insonnia, capisce le virtù di un buon sonno abbracciati > pensò Shikamaru.

[105].


End file.
